Desde la Distancia
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... Draco Malfoy hubiese quedado en Hufflepuff?... — ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? —aquellas habían sido textualmente las palabras que le había dicho a Potter la primera vez que lo había visto.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._  


**¡Y por fin aquí está! La verdad es que la idea la tenía desde que me apunté al reto, pero no sabía como plantearla. Ando batallando un poquitin en eso de plasmar mis ideas con letras, pero creo que por lo menos ha quedado decente y eso ya es ganancia.**

**No os molesto más y espero os guste un poco ^^ **

* * *

**Desde la Distancia**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si... Draco Malfoy hubiese quedado en Hufflepuff?**

_¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? _

Aquellas habían sido textualmente las palabras que le había dicho a Potter la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando ni siquiera sabía que se trataba del famoso niño que sobrevivió. De haber sabido, quizás hubiera sido una pizca más hipócrita y más amable, pero ahora no podía evitar detestarlo.

Estaba disidido, aunque su padre se disgustara con él, Potter sería su enemigo. Él, personalmente, se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable a ese chico de lentes que había rechazado su amistad tan quitado de la pena para andar con un mugriento Weasley.

Hasta ese punto, todo iba relativamente bien. En su pequeña cabecita rubia, el heredero Malfoy planificaba formas de vengarse de la humillación de Potter, tanto imposibles como ridículas, pero no había quien le dijera nada. El joven mago era un capricho y estaba muy seguro de si mismo, más al contar con el eterno apoyo de Vincent y Gregory.

Por eso, cuando la selección de casas comenzó, Draco no tenía duda alguna de que él iría a Slytherin. Desde que había recibido su carta, el chico había estado hablando y hablando de eso, tanto como para que su propio padre se sintiera enfermo con el asunto. _"Todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin, Draco. Si tú no lo estuvieras, sería un hecho histórico"_ le había dicho Lucius a su hijo, con frialdad, para que dejara de molestarlo un poco. El niño de once años, se había tomado a pecho aquellas palabras.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —habló la profesora McGonagall, extendiendo su pergamino—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! —llamó primero.

_¡Hufflepuff! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Slytherin! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor!_ Con forme la bruja decía los nombres, el sombrero se encargaba de mandarlos a las casas que consideraba mejor para cada quien. A Draco no se le hizo extraño que Crabbe y Goyle fueran mandados a Slytherin, aunque se rió por lo bajo cuando el regordete niño de la rana fue mandado con los leones, pues éste tenía cara de asustado.

La lista iba avanzando y el numero de recién ingresados sin seleccionar iba disminuyendo.

—¡Malfoy, Draco! —y cuando por fin escuchó su nombre, el rubio se adelantó a ponerse el sombrero.

Era obvio, estaba ansioso, pero pretendía proyectar arrogancia. Su padre siempre le decía lo importante que era la imagen que le vendía a los demás.

Pasó un segundo y el sombrero aún no decía nada. Pasó otro segundo y el chico frunció el ceño, molesto. Otro tic-tac en el reloj y Malfoy comenzó a insultar mentalmente al cachivache apestoso que tenía sobre la cabeza. Quizás ese fue su mayor error.

—_¡Hufflepuff! _—gritó el sombrero, tomando por sorpresa a más de uno, especialmente al que acaba de ser seleccionado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, desconcertando a los tejones que estaban por aplaudir y darle la bienvenida a su casa.

Con nada de gracia y total desprecio, el joven rubio tomó al sombrero y lo tiró al suelo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Señor Malfoy —le advirtió en tono severo la profesora, pero éste hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando.

Uno de los profesores se levantó para ir detrás del alumno, mientras la ceremonia continuaba. El profesor Dumbledore ni siquiera se molestó, al contrario, sonrió de medio lado un poco. Sería interesante hablar con Lucius, cuando éste apareciera al día siguiente en su oficina, buscando por todos los medios que su heredero fuera colocado en Slytherin, pero de momento solo le interesaba ver la selección del joven Potter.

Por su lado, Malfoy se encontraba solo en el vestíbulo, con sus puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. ¡Lo iban a desheredar! ¡Lo iban a borrar del árbol familiar! ¡Pasaría por la historia sin pena ni gloria! ¡No quería! ¡No lo aceptaría! Prefería mil veces irse de ahí y estudiar en Dumstrang, como su padre quería al principio. No le importaba mucho estar lejos de casa, con gente que hablaba otro idioma y muriendo de frío. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar por aquella humillación.

—Querido —le habló la profesora Sprouts, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Draco frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a la mujer, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban empañados por lagrimas contenidas.

—¡No quiero! —lo que pretendía ser un grito firme de desprecio, mutó en un sollozo.

Su llanto era de frustración y miedo, más que de tristeza. Acababa de decepcionar a su padre y deshonrar a toda su familia, además del ridiculo que acaba de hacer en el Gran Comedor. No, él definitivamente no tenía intensiones de quedarse ahí. Dumstrang era su salida más fácil, su mejor opción para conservar su dignidad como miembro de los Malfoy.

Así mismo, pese a todo pronostico, ley e incluso suplicas de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy no hizo otra cosa que cumplir el capricho de su hijo, solamente por que él no soportaba la vergüenza de que éste perteneciera a Hufflepuff. Prefería a un hijo viviendo lejos que a un tejón bajo su techo.

Después de aquella noche, Draco Malfoy jamás volvió a poner un pie en Hogwarts. Con algo de suerte se dignaba a volver a Inglaterra durante las vacaciones de verano, pero con forme el tiempo iba pasando, ni siquiera eso llegaba a hacer. Sus amistades como Crabbe, Goyle y Nott quedaron en un pasado muy distante para el chico, cuyo carácter se había ido formando de una forma impredecible. Ya no era el niño caprichoso que dependía de sus padres para hacer su santa voluntad.

—Vaya, con que el torneo de los tres magos ¿eh? —decía el rubio, sentado en la sala de estudios de la biblioteca de Durmstrang, con los pies sobre la mesa de forma muy despreocupada.

—Lastima que solo _irrán_ los _mayorres_ de edad —gruñó uno de sus compañeros, quien estaba en la misma posición y leía un libro sin titulo.

—Espero que seleccionen a _Ivanov_. Seguro haría trizas a las '_princesitas'_ de Beuxbaton y a los maricas de Hogwarts —comentó burlón, chasqueando la lengua y mirando el techo de piedra.

—Aunque _Karkarov muestrra_ mucho su _favorritismo por Krum_ —añadió el otro.

—Ese idiota —bufó—. Si no hubiera salido tan moralista con lo del simbolo de Grindelwald, me hubiera caído hasta bien. Si lo escogen a él, espero que le den una paliza —dijo al tiempo que se tocaba la mandíbula con recelo.

Vicktor y un grupo más de chicos que habían perdido familiares a causa de Grindelwald, les habían dado una paliza no hacía mucho a los que habían adoptado el símbolo del mago tenebroso como propio. Obviamente, alguien como él, tan interesado en las artes oscuras y el poder, no había sido la excepción.

—Si _hubierras_ ido a _estudiarr_ allá, _segurro_ que _prresenciarrías_ todo de _prrimerra_ mano —mencionó el búlgaro, riendo un poco. A él también le habían dado una lección, pero a diferencia de los demás, ni él ni Draco habían desistido con sus ideologías.

—Callate, Karamakov —Draco escupió el piso como un insulto—. Odio ese lugar. De haber tenido que asistir ahí, me hubiera tirado de la torre más alta —aseguró desdeñoso y haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¡Jah!, en eso tienes razón, más con el _dirrectorr_ pacifista que se _carrgan_—se burló.

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír sin consideración de estar en la biblioteca y tampoco es como si alguien los hubiera reprendido por ello.

Al estar lejos de la supervisión paternal, el heredero Malfoy se había echado a perder en varios sentidos. Al chico, cada vez le importaba menos lo que pasara en El Reino Unido y le obsesionaban más los comportamientos aberrantes. Su comportamiento tan solo empeoraba con el pasar de los años, gracias a la libertad de mandar la etiqueta y la clase por la cañería, pues a nadie le importaba su imagen en un país ajeno donde su apellido valía tanto como un Knut.

Tal vez por ello, cuando años más tarde su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban, él se limitó a sacar a su madre de Inglaterra en contra de su voluntad. Lo había dejando muy claro, para lo que a él le concernía, Voldemort, Potter o el mismo Merlín se podían ir al infierno y a él le daría igual.

—La tocas. Te mato —amenazó serio el día en el que Rowle, Dolohov y Greyback fueron a detenerlos en su propia mansión.

—No tendrías las agallas, niño —se bufó el hombre lobo.

—¡_Cruciatus_! —sin dudar ni cambiar su semblante, Draco maldijo a la criatura ante la mirada aterrorizada de su madre y la ingenua de los otros mortífagos—. ¿Saben? Era secreto personal que me gustaba torturar animales y matarlos, pero la timidez se me esfumó, así que les daré una pequeña demostración —declaró antes de usar la maldición asesina sin que le temblara la mano.

—Draco... —murmuró Narcissa, horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Los otros dos hombres estaban helados. Esa bestia había atemorizado a magos de todas las edades y nadie se había atrevido a hacerle ni un rasguño, pero por subestimar al hijo de Lucius, Fenri ahora estaba muerto como un saco de pulgas en el suelo. Lo peor del caso es que el joven Malfoy conservaba el gesto de soberbio aburrimiento en su rostro. Evidentemente el chico no se cuestionaba por matar a alguien a sangre fría.

—Andando —sentenció Draco, llevándose a su madre a la casa que hacía tiempo atrás habían comprado en Alemania para que la ubicación tipográfica permitiera que él asistiera a Dumstrang.

Tan solo cinco años habían bastado para que al rubio se le olvidara el amor por su patria. El rencor contra el colegio que lo había mandado catalogado como un 'perdedor' y la desconexión emocional para con los británicos, habían bastado para que al chico realmente no le importara que una guerra se desatara e hiciera arder a todo el Reino Unido.

Su arrogancia, su soberbia y su insubordinación llegaron a su máximo punto el día que le escupió la cara a un tipo llamado Snape, quien fuera hasta Alemania a decirles que el Lord Tenebroso se había hecho por fin del poder. La noticia implicaba que Lucius había sido liberado y que ellos tenía que volver a Inglaterra. Eso último era algo que Draco no pensaba hacer, mucho menos ir a Hogwarts a estudiar su último año de colegio.

—Draco, entra en razón... —suplicó su madre antes de abandonar la residencia en Alemania para ir a ver a su marido.

—Dile al viejo que me desherede, no se me da la gana volver —fue la única respuesta del chico—. Y me voy, que quedé de verme con Levski para una prueba de Quidditch. Con algo de suerte nos vemos en el próximo mundial —se despidió algo burlón.

Narcissa suspiró con melancolía. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de reconocer a su hijo. Snape ni siquiera se inmutó, no conocía al chiquillo, pero de no tener la certeza, juraría que ese no era el hijo de los Malfoy.

Meses después de aquella amarga despedida, la noticia de que Potter había muerto corrió como pólvora, al igual que la información de que Voldemort se había auto proclamado ministro absoluto del Ministerio Británico de Magia. Tiempos oscuros estaban por venir, los demás países y comunidades mágicas y muggles, comenzaban a resentir más los efectos de la guerra ganada por los mortífagos.

—¿No te _prreocupa_ que algo les pase? —le preguntó Ivanova al rubio británico que hacía un año jugaba en la selección de San Burgo.

—Ellos decidieron estar allá, además apoyaban la causa de ese tipo. Seguro que les va mejor que a mí —contestó Draco, dejando la escoba junto a todas las demás, pues el entrenamiento había terminado.

—Bah, no te pagamos tan mal _parra serr prrincipiante_ —lo molestó el ruso.

—Sea lo que sea, tú pagas la cena de hoy —alegó sonriendo con diversión.

Pese a su actitud desenfadada, Malfoy sabía que tarde que temprano les alcanzaría la catástrofe de Voldemort, pero no le temía. De hecho, ansiaba descubrir que tantas libertades tendría para practicar la magia oscura bajo el régimen del Lord Oscuro. Pero hasta que eso para, se limitaba a disfrutar de su vida cotidiana como cualquier otro tipo de aquella parte del mundo.

Momentos como esos, en los que se ponía a pensar, agradecía no haberse quedado en Hogwarts, aunque lo hubieran colocado en Slytherin. El estomago se le revolvía ante la sola idea de haber tenido que vivir en un lugar donde año tras año las desgracias llovían y seguían lloviendo. La zona de conflicto jamás era un lugar relajado para estar sin importar el bando al que pertenecieras, por eso él disfrutaba tanto estar lejos. ¡Y pensar que todo había sido gracias al incompetente sombrero seleccionador!

* * *

**********A decir verdad, después de leerlo, me quedé pensando que fue más un "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco no hubiese ido a Hogwarts o si hubiera ido a Durmstrang?" pero dejo al principio lo de Hufflepuff porque así fue la idea original aunque fuese mutando con el pasar de las lineas.**

**Sinceramente creo que la vida de Draco hubiese sido muy diferente si lo hubieran mandado lejos y el niño cobarde de mami y papi hubiese madurado a la mala en un lugar donde no lo iban a respetar solo por su apellido, sino que se tenía que ganar el respeto, o al menos así estoy justificando mi OoC porque siento que me quedó algo -muy- sádico al final. **

**********De cierto modo esto es también una pequeña especie retrospección sobre el importante papel que tuvo el rubio en la historia de HP aunque muchos lo odien y digan de él lo peor. Aunque vamos, tampoco es para hacerle un altar, el tipo es un bravucón de medio pelo y odioso, y lo dice alguien que lo adora con todo y todo.  
**

**********En fin, espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan c:**

**********¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer!**


End file.
